The Bully (Bully Vs. Noob)
The Bully, also known as No mouth man, is a bully. He appeared in some VS series chapters and in If Your Parents Played Minecraft Appearance The Bully is an human with brown hair. He wears a black and red cap, a gray t-shirt with a white fist drawed on it, black trousers and red trainers. Though, in If your Parents Played Minecraft ''he wore a grey and white cap, a black shirt with ''Superman logo drawed in red, navy blue trousers and black trainers. Personality As his name describes, the Bully likes to hurt the feelings of another players and to take their "lunch money" (though lunch money doesn't exist in Minecraft: he actually refers to the best items they've got). If people refuse to do so or haven't got anything worth, the Bully will proceed to kill them with his Diamond Sword or with a trap, such as resetting it's spawn point with a bed and filling it with lava or the typical pressure plate who blows up the victim when stepped on. Appearances If your parents played Minecraft The Bully appears in the thumbnail of this video, with his original outfit (strangely, because then he has alternate outfit). In the first scene of the video The Bully is with his friends when his parent's arrive, making him to be ashamed. The Bully tries to make his friends to leave with him so he avoids his parents by suggesting to go mining, but they don't want. He suggest to go dancing, but his parents arrive. The Bully tries to convince them he's not his son, but his parents know he is and embarass him by bringing his favorite toy: a Barbie doll. The Bully's friends laugh about him, so his mother kills them with a Diamond Sword. The Bully gets impressed by her, but then his father kills him with another Diamond Sword while doing a "Deal with it" meme. Hacker vs Bully At the beginning of the video, The Bully appears behind ExplodingTNT and Failboat demanding their lunch money. As they don't understand what's he saying, the Bully specifies he want's their best items. TNT gives him a deadbush, and Failboat, an ink sack. Angered, the Bully kills them with his Diamond Sword. Then the bully turns back and find The Hacker behind him. The Bully tries to hurt his feelings by insulting his mask and his face, but The Hacker doesn't react. Angered, the bully demands his lunch money, but The Hacker remains still. More angered, the Bully tries to proof he shouldn't mess with him because he has cereals for breakfast without milk (because he's got lactose intolerance), but samething happens. Now REALLY angry, The Bully attempts to kill The Hacker with his Diamond Sword, but he can't hit him. The Hacker finally dissapears, making The Bully to think he was laggy. Later, The Bully is seen bullying another player, making him so bereaved he throws into a lava hole. Suddendly, The Hacker appears behind him again and The Bully inmediately recognizes him, and attacks with his Diamond Sword again. This time, The Hacker uses Invisible Shield and The Bully dies when hitting him. When respawned over a mountain, The Bully farted and realized his "victim" was a hacker. He goes to a plain and makes a trap with TNT, a pressure plate and a sign with "free diamonds" wroten on it. When the Hacker arrives, The Bully tries to convince him about stepping on the pressure plate for free diamonds. The Hacker uses X-Ray to see through the dirt and discovers the TNT, insulting The Bully. That beggins an "abuse war": Bully and Hacker start insulting each other. Then the Agent Notch appears and announces them there're a loose hacker and bully and asks if they saw them. The Bully and The Hacker answered they were only boyfriends, so Agent Notch warns them about they're unnatractive and leaves. so they continue insulting each other until The Bully punches The Hacker's face and breaks his mask With his real baby face revealed, The Hacker leaves crying, and The Bully keeps insulting him until Purple Shep arrives and presents himself, saying he likes babies' cry. The Bully asks what does he want and Purple Shep answers saying it want's to be a bully too. The Bully became happy because he thinks making fun of people is best thing ever, but when Purple Shep bullies him before leaving, he became sad cause it hurted his feelings and went with The Hacker to apologize. Both Bully and Hacker apologize each other because they didn't knew Bullying and Hacking could really hurt people, but suddenly Agent Notch appears again and arrest them not because of them being hackers-bullies, because they broke a "bigger" rule: crying on his grass. The video ends with The Bully and The Hacker being banned with the reason "go cry on grass in roblox or somethin". Bully v.s. Noob At the first scene, The Bully spawns in the city and search someone to steal its lunch money. After a while he finds a noob jumping on grass. When they met, the noob calls him "no mouth man" and asks him to be his friend, but as The Bully remains quiet he calls him Creeper, offending him. The noob goes home, but The Bully demands his lunch money. The noob answers saying The Bully can't reach him. The Bully then gets ready for killing him equiping himself with Diamond Armor and Diamond Sword, meanwhile the noob takes his fishing rod, making The Bully to laugh and call him "noob". Offended, the noob launches the hook, hitting Pink Sheep and carrying it to the road. The Bully takes his rod, so when Pink Sheep lands in front of him, he is killed by the sheep (not because of the rod, but because of him looking like a series of toothpicks, something it hates because it is too Prankster Gangster to take care of its teeth) before leaving. The Bully respawned near a river, and makes a trap for the noob so big he will quit Minecraft forever. He placed a bed with a sign with "sleeping is good for your health" writen to set his spawn point and leaves. At night, the noob gets tired and sleeps in the bed. At the next morning, after the noob wakes up and leaves, The Bully returns and fill the place around the new spawnpoint with lava, creating a REALLY big lava pile. Once done, The Bully reaches the noob and says him there's an elephant behind him. The noob turns off saying he's a liar, but sees a flying mooing elephant behind him. He gets impressed and The Bully takes advantage of his distraction to kill him with his Diamond Sword, The Bully later returns to the spawnpoint, where the noob currently dies many times because of the lava and The Bully makes fun of him. The Bully then turns back and scream notifying the noob dying repeatedly. Notch arrives, but not to laugh at the noob: to see if the president (him) is fine. The Bully thinks he's the president of losers, but Notch reveals he is the president of America (Barack Obama), as his username says. When Obama quits forever (so he doesn't make Minecraft the official game of America), Notch gets angry and bans The Bully from Minecraft... and from America. Trivia * According to If your parents played Minecraft, his real name is Billy. * He has been banned from Minecraft twice. * His favorite toy is actually the Barbie Doll. A proof of this is than The Bully thanks her mother for bringing the toy in If Your Parents Played Minecraft. * He also appeared in Pink Sheep's channel art, where Pink Sheep is setting his head on fire. ** Additionally, a bully called Wife appears on some of the gameplays on his channel, as his major hater. Oddly, he shares face with The Bully, but wears different clothing and his hair is darker. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Males